Ain't that a game-changer?
by Rotten Squid
Summary: Baby Harry is summoned with a timing only seen in fanfictions. Rating M because Maya's story isn't child-friendly.
1. Chapter 1

**Ain't that a game-changer?**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: Midori.**

* * *

 **oOo**

A man shadowed by the ripped black cloak he wore, stalking in the dark as childish laughs resonated around him. Lord Voldemort was hunting tonight.

It had been something he had waited for more than two years now. Since he had heard this prophecy from Snape, everything had been done to eliminate the two potential candidates. He had quickly known that the Potters and the Longbottoms were the two families mentioned in the prophecy.

Lily and James Potter, Alice and Frank Longbottom, he had to admit that they were certainly worthy of his respect.

But the real target quickly became obvious. While the Longbottoms were a powerful pureblooded family, the Potters and their little halfblooded Harry James were the ones he feared.

Yes, he feared them, but mainly the boy. Peter, the snivelling little rat, had told him about the boy, when he betrayed the Potters and became a marked servant of his just six months after the mudblood gave birth to what would be the last Potter ever alive.

The boy was bright, could already talk in broken sentences, could use semi-controlled magic and had green eyes that spooked the rat. He had seen Pettigrew's memories of the boy, he was a freaky little wizard in the making, like him or Dumbledore, a halfblood powerhouse already showing how different and special he was from the other brats.

He had already been convinced that the half-blood would be more dangerous than the pureblood, it was obvious when you thought about it. Magic could counter the effects of inbreeding but seeing what remained of the purebloods in Britain ... let's say that too much inbreeding became a real problem even magic couldn't correct.

So here he was, Godric's Hollow, the thirty first of October, ready to storm the Potter house he could clearly see now that he was walking down the alley after passing the little muggle brats enjoying their Halloween. He had never gotten any candy on Halloween when he'd been at the orphanage ... filthy muggles.

As he neared the house, a little black thing jumped at him from a bush and only his reflexes enabled him to avoid the claws of what seemed to be a kneazle.

"Avada Kedavra" He hissed through clenched teeth. He was going to become completely immortal and invincible tonight, that cat should have bowed in front of the future Master of the World.

Nobody in the house appeared to see the green flash and Voldemort nonchalantly walked toward the house before dismantling the pitiful wards put on the house in just a few seconds and blowing open the door.

First thing he saw was James Potter's surprised face which morphed into a snarl as he ordered his wife to take their son and go upstairs.

Now, James Potter was a fearsome opponent with his mastery of Transfiguration and his insane reflexes but without his wand, the two men knew that James' "I'll hold him back" was going to be his last and most useless words in his life. A flash of green illuminated the house and the man dropped at Voldemort's feet.

It was kind of anticlimactic for Tom Riddle Jr. During the past year, he had burned down countless houses and attacked every locations he had thought of or Peter had given him to get the Potters, but now, he had done it and killed the last Patriarch of House Potter with just a flick of his wand. He would have preferred an awe-inspiring duel destroying half the house, honestly.

Seeing two wands on the table in front of what he was sure was a television, even if they had quite changed from what he remembered of his travels, Voldemort sighed, the mudblood was also a good opponent, more of the lethal kind too ... a shame.

He climbed the stairs and just had to follow the rumbling noises to find where Lily and little Harry were, waiting for him to mercilessly slaughter them. His wand struck and the entry of little Harry's nursery became a war zone.

"Get out! No!"

The mudblood was crying and putting her child behind her in his crib. Didn't she know that he didn't have a single shred of mercy left ... Ah, Severus wanted her ... she was good-looking, sure, maybe even more than Bellatrix, he had good tastes at least even if she was a mudblood. She was powerful, it was enough.

"Step aside girl!" He ordered her coldly.

"No! Not Harry! I beg you! No, take me instead ..."

She was noisy.

"This is my last warning ..."

"No! Please have mercy! I'll do anything but not Harry!"

She was noisy and didn't obey ... sorry Severus, you'll have to make do with Narcissa, it's not like Lucius will be interested now that he's got an heir.

"Avada Kedavra!"

As Lily Potter fell, a giggle was heard from the crib and blood-red eyes met emerald-green eyes.

"Abracadabra ...?"

"No" Voldemort smiled wickedly. "Avada Kedavra!" He said for the fourth time of the day and his world erupted in pain.

* * *

 **oOo**

"Are you sure it's the best place for the boy?"

Minerva was beginning to annoy the great Albus Dumbledore. He was a calm and benevolent man but having one whole day of Patronus messages and annoying inquiries from his Deputy Headmistress aka the person who should support him without even thinking about what, why or how.

But Minerva wasn't your usual brain-dead witch or wizard taking his words as a fundamental truth about the Universe so he had to give her intelligent arguments, it was tiring for him, he was more than 100 years-old!

He definitely couldn't tell her the truth. 'Yes, Minerva, you see, Mr Potter will one day be a powerful wizard on par or even stronger than Tom and me, so I'm kind of leery of him and would prefer to put him in an abusive home far from every wizarding influences so that he will be loyal to me and look up to me as his only saviour when I permit him to come back into our world. Then, at the age where he will begin to questions things, I already have a rough plan of what will happen to result in his death and my triumph'.

"He will be with his closest family, I'm sure it will work out."

Yeah, after what James and Sirius did at Petunia's marriage, sure it will work out, thought the old Headmaster as he was smiling down at the baby and wishing him luck, he would need it.

* * *

 **oOo**

"So that's what came of three years of costly research! A brat!"

"But he has magic!"

"So WHAT!?"

"He can store, convert and use ambient magic from what we've already seen."

"Ah ... that's interesting. Find out how to copy it!"

* * *

 **oOo**

"So that's what you were doing all this time ..."

"He's impressive and would be the ultimate soldier if we managed to get his loyalty."

"Force him?"

"No amount of pain, mental or physical, no drugs, nothing worked, he's too smart to be manipulated, doesn't have anyone we can use as leverage and is immortal, we tested nearly every kind of killing method to try and harvest his organs but nothing worked."

"The ultimate soldier indeed ... why doesn't he try to get out, if he's immortal and so smart as you said."

"He's suicidal, he doesn't think there's something good for him out of here and just wants to die."

"A suicidal immortal ... what a waste."

* * *

 **oOo**

Harry Potter wasn't sane. It wasn't unexpected, dying countless times, being almost permanently in pain since you were 2 and never talking or even communicating with anyone ever ...

It somewhat explained why he was the most feared prisoners in the facility. The nine year-old could be docile sometimes but also could decide to slaughter everyone around him when he found yet another hole in his captors' defences.

Usually, these crisis were short and the green-eyed boy quickly calmed down and let himself be captured, not seeing the point of fleeing outside, the same people would be there, the same cruel and sick people.

But once in a while, the boy decided to paint the walls with blood and this was one of these days when little Harry Potter found himself staring at another very young prisoner. Harry had never seen other children held in his jail, in the Magical Research Facility as they said it was called.

The other prisoner was a pre-teen, young but it hadn't stopped them from hurting her. Harry saw blood and barely healing scars around her genitals and guessed that they had done the same as with him in the beginning. They had stopped after he had destroyed two underground levels and destroyed their minds.

"D-don't hurt me ..."

Harry opened wide eyes as he stared at the girl's panicked amethyst eyes. His insides clenched painfully, she feared him ... he didn't care that the others were terrorized by his mere presence but ... why did he feel as if it wasn't the same. He didn't like how she assumed he was the same as them, he was better than them, wasn't he?

"Who are you?" He asked, sitting between two of their captors' rapidly cooling corpses.

"Eh? I don't understand" she replied in a language he didn't know. The people here too were talking in a language he hadn't known in the beginning. He had learned it quickly but the girl didn't speak Chinese.

"Harry" Harry decided to try as he pointed a finger to his own chest. "You?" He added while pointing at her.

"M-M-Maya ..."

Harry nodded but was frowning, which seemed to frighten the girl. He sent a glance at the door and shrugged before taking Maya's hand and guiding her up until she was sitting up. He then held her face, not caring when she seemed shocked and her cheeks went a little pink, and began to penetrate her mind with his, something he could do easily if he didn't care about the pain the others went through as he did it.

As, for the first time, he cared about someone else, he tried to make it less painful and so forced her to hold his gaze, it was easier to make eye contact when he did his telepathy thing. As he thought, he didn't have any problem to understand what the girl was thinking about and what was going through her mind.

 _Do you hear me?_ Harry tried in his thoughts. She didn't react. _Do you hear me?_ He tried once again but this time, he shoved this thought in her head. She immediately winced and paled while looking at him with dread clearly visible in her eyes.

He looked into her head and saw that it had hurt. She was even more frightened of him than the people who experimented and raped her, her father having always told her that her head was to be her sanctuary ...

 _Sorry, I wanted us to be able to understand each other, I didn't think it would hurt this much._

Harry was gentler as he slipped his new attempt at telepathy in her mind and she calmed down before scrunching her nose. Looking into her head, Harry could see she was trying to do the same but failed.

Her magic wasn't working like his was, while Harry thought things and then sent them like an email, she, on the contrary, tried to establish a connexion. Harry looked at her a moment before straightening and catching the magic she was emitting in her attempts before reinforcing it with his magic and building a magical link between their minds.

Instantly, the two's eyes widened and met in a flood of memories, feelings and sensations that left them reeling.

* * *

 **oOo**

"Give me one reason not to kill you where you stand, brat?" Came the unforgiving question.

"I'm powerful and devoted to your daughter, I saw it in her memories, you love powerful people and love them even more when they're loyal to the Yotsubas."

"Indeed ... very well, as of this day, you will become Yotsuba Midori, Maya's future husband" the man, Maya's father said in a steely tone. Harry, now Midori, which he knew was Maya's chosen name for him, didn't react much, Maya had already told him that the teenager whom she was engaged with had backed off after hearing about her condition.

Maya had taken heavy damage from her kidnapping and subsequent captivity, she would never be able to have children. She hadn't cared much before her beloved Koichi and his family had ripped their engagement to shreds and the boy had even severed their friendship.

But everything wasn't completely bad. Maya had managed to convince her father when he had stormed the facility the morning after the establishment of their link to let Harry come with them. Without Harry to talk with her and distract her from what had been done to her while quickly becoming a real friend, her first since the other people always had ulterior motives, she wouldn't have kept her sanity.

Even then, it was a close thing and Miya, even if she had been acting with the best intentions, would only have worsened the situation by using her powers to deaden Maya's emotions on her twelve first years of life. Harry had protected Maya with his magic but the girl thought her sister had tried to kill her, reasoning that losing all emotions tied to her first memories was the same as killing who she was to replace her with someone she wasn't.

With Harry's help, Miya and Maya's father had been able to keep Maya from lashing at her sister and the situation was only cold between the twins, and not beyond repair. Harry didn't like that Maya was angry at her twin, he could see and feel that Miya was sorry and loved her sister dearly. He nodded as their father told him to let time heal this and to focus on being a good friend and becoming a good man for Maya.

* * *

 _oOoOo_

 **AN :** Hello, New beginning, new story. A crossover between HP and an Irregular at the Magic High School.

I've only seen the anime and read some of the light novels so I will play safe and tell you that things will be different in the Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei universe. Harry's presence at such a key moment of Maya's life will change things anyway so I don't think you'll be too surprised.

Don't hesitate to tell me by review or PM if you see mistakes and horrible spelling, syntax or whatever is really giving you eye cancer. (I'm not from an English-speaking country so it's a way to practice as I do something I like for me.

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ain't that a game-changer?**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Too many weapons.**

* * *

 **oOo**

"And there, you have to use this kanji, not this one, it could be badly interpreted."

Harry nodded at Maya and wrote the new kanji she had taught him just before.

While he could easily learn to speak languages orally by entering people's heads and studying it in their mind, where he could stop time, it wasn't the same with writing it and knowing exactly the nuances in each language.

Every language had different registers going by level of familiarity, and as Maya's new fiancé, he really needed to know everything about formal speech and how to recognise and use insults in the kind of setting he would be in.

Seemed Maya was big on insults and threats … he could relate, people were less annoying when they knew you were able to send them to their graves while barely lifting a finger.

He had had to frighten the servants as they kept trying to clothe him and bath him … he didn't need it and it made him restless when he had too much people around him. He had promised he wouldn't kill anyone without being attacked in the first place to Yotsuba Genzou … it was hard.

* * *

 **oOo**

"Stand up, still no external magic!" Ordered the black-clad Head of the Yotsuba Family. He had a short curved katana out and beckoned Harry to attack him with a smirk.

Harry followed the blade with his unnaturally focused eyes and blocked the sword strike with his magic-reinforced hand. That was the only thing he had from his time in Dahan's laboratories, his skill in fighting and killing people.

They had encouraged him to experiment and find other powers, even if they died when he found yet another mean of killing people, insane fanatics from a desperate nation.

"You're not making it easy" Harry rasped, he really wasn't used to be physical with his enemies after he had freed himself up, they hadn't managed to keep him from using magic, even with their useless weird metallic rings.

"Never consider your magic as a solution to everything, sometimes you will need to be fit and to use physical force" Genzou warned the child with a sigh. "And you will need to become used to be around others and even be attacked without automatically killing them."

"I didn't do anything to your servants" Harry retorted a bit heatedly.

"I know, but I also saw that you're barely keeping yourself in check when I attack you, same each time you pass someone in the corridors when you're in a bad mood."

"Too many weapons with them every time" a mutinous Harry told the Yotsuba Head with a glare.

"A spoon or a plastic duck could hardly be considered as weapons by normal people" Genzou Yotsuba countered with an eerie smile. Harry knew why the man smiled, his power could turn everything in a room to be lethal in its execution.

 **Grim Reaper** , an example of mental interference magic, the user sent them an image of their death, anything could do as a way to die, and then, it had to happen no matter what as long as he met the person in the flesh once more.

Powerful but costly unique magic, Genzou had confided to him that he couldn't have made it out of Dahan without Harry's help in slaughtering everything they came across in their getaway. They had completely destroyed the sub-state's army and magician contingents.

* * *

 **oOo**

"Midori-san?"

Harry turned at the unexpected call and sent an inquiring look to Maya's twin as he stood still.

"How is Maya?"

"Maya-san is well, she's recovering nicely and doesn't seem to take everything that happened afterwards too hard" Harry reassured the concerned sister. "She's also much less aggressive towards you" he added before leaving when she sat, tearing up and gave him a wave.

"You really want me to play it nice with Miya!" Came the accusatory shout from Maya as he entered her room. Harry didn't even glance at her as he put his writing supplies on her desk, he already knew she would be pouting.

"She's your sister, Midori-sama is right to try and help you restore your close relationship to Miya-sama, Maya-sama."

The girl beside Maya was a new addition to her life and to the Yotsuba's organisation. Shocked by their heiress' kidnapping, the whole Family had decided to enact a new policy regarding the most important members of the Yotsuba Family.

As they couldn't possibly secure every location their members went to and worked or studied at and knowing they couldn't just disappear and stay in hidden properties of the Family, it had been decided to create the Guardians.

The Guardians were people who devoted their life to protect the members' life with their own. They could have their own lives but had to keep in mind to be completely available to protect their charges at all times.

Harry had been considered as a Guardian for Maya, but ultimately, the discovery of his magical prowess and the Saegusas' fiasco made them select Harry as Maya's future husband.

Harry and Maya knew that the choice had been a way of the Yotsubas to anchor him to the Family without risking to have a main branch child inheriting his unknown magic.

Because Maya was unable to have children, the now engaged couple also suspected them of waiting for Maya to want children, like any proper Japanese woman, her aunt would have said, and had selected a beautiful teenager as Maya's Guardian.

"I thought you were supposed to protect me from people with bad intentions toward me?" Asked the black-haired twelve year-old.

"Maya-sama, I'm indeed here to make sure you're protected at all times and if Miya-sama tried anything against you, I would, of course, stop her from attacking you and neutralise her if there was a need for it" Maya's Guardian swore in an offended tone.

"You shouldn't take Maya's words to heart, Yukiko-san, Miya-san's power is a bit too much to consider, and I wouldn't like for Miya-san to attempt to use it on me either."

 **Mind Redesign** was Miya's unique magic ability. It enabled her to manipulate emotions in the mind of her target. Trying to do well, she wanted to spare her sister from the trauma associated with what she had lived …

 _Midori, continue and suffer the consequences._ Harry had the urge to chuckle at Maya's voice in his head but didn't, he liked to be alive.

"I spoke out of turn" Yukiko apologised with a bow to Maya and Harry sent her a nod. Maya could be irrational at times … and proud, she really was a proud girl …

* * *

 **oOo**

"You've been quite quick to replace me."

Maya looked up to the older boy and glared murderously to the fourteen year-old, making him step back hesitantly.

"I wouldn't have had to find a new anchor to cope if a piece of trash hadn't shirked his responsibilities after promising me the moon" she answered coldly while looking around with uncaring eyes.

"Is that all you see people as? Anchors for you to keep your sanity?" Koichi goaded her while suppressing a wince.

Yotsuba Maya didn't spare a glance to the teen as her irises went completely red and darkness began to encompass the area around them. The other students of their middle school ran from the courtyard as the teachers became panicked at the powerful magic being used by the girl.

"I hope you didn't like living" Maya told the terrified Saegusa as his sight began to darken and he became completely rooted to his spot. The girl was beginning to stand up when a hand was put on her shoulders and her furious stare met Harry's calm emeralds.

 _Maya, I thought we couldn't kill anyone even if they attacked us?_ Harry asked Maya as he shared his willingness to help her if she needed it.

 _Err … we can't … Papa will be angry, I lost my temper._ Maya answered, her eyes slowly returning to their amethyst colour.

Harry looked toward the boy and sneered when he saw that he was still alive as the darkness receded and he dropped on the ground, blood trickling from one side of his head.

 _You didn't kill him._ He sent her as he had a faint expression mirroring the disgust he felt as he saw why the Saegusa had willingly angered Maya. The guy was forced to cancel the engagement and couldn't even keep his friendship with Maya because the other families of the Ten Master Clan were scared shitless of the Yotsubas.

What had happened in Dahan was a mystery for the people of the world. But the higher-ups in Japan and many people who knew how to read the situation knew who had destroyed one of the most advanced magical nation in the World and crippled the Asian military for decades.

That the Yotsubas had lost only less than thirty people in the attack had clearly rattled the other Great Families of Japan and put their leaders on edge. Harry smirked, he would have to relay this to Genzou-san, the old man liked to hear how his Family was the best and the strongest.

* * *

 **oOo**

"Hey! So you're the newbie?"

Harry's first day at school ... he already hated it, he really preferred Maya's part of the school, she surely didn't have to deal with the kind of brainless wannabe bully attacking the transfer students at lunch.

"I have to go and meet someone in the ..."

"I don't care, shitty brat! The guys told me you were acting like a stuck-up prick and didn't even introduce yourself to the class."

"Yotsuba Midori" he introduced himself, enjoying how they suddenly became cowed by his predatory gaze. There had been a reason why the teacher hadn't even tried to do the class greeting and had gone straight to continue her last class.

* * *

 **oOo**

"I didn't think it would be so easy!"

"Little brat probably thought he would just have to use his magic and we'd run."

"Or that his name would protect him."

The two men driving the car laughed heartily as they sped up on the highway, Harry staring at them from the back as he barely restrained himself from letting his bonds fall after he had cut them.

Harry didn't have to wait long until the car slowed and stopped. Harry looked outside and saw a warehouse with a lot of people around it ... he smiled.

Harry focused magic in his clenched fist and looked positively giddy as his two surprised kidnappers were brought to his fist and their bodies began to take positions a human body shouldn't ever take to the sound of bones snapping and them screaming.

The two men soon stopped crying as their bodies continued to shrink and be compacted around Harry's hand, the boy smiling victoriously. **Gravity** , one of the branches of his magic he controlled the most.

Harry cancelled it and didn't even glance to what fell from his arm before using **Gravity** 's opposite, **Rejection** to send the car at high speed against the people now circling around it in pieces.

"Shit! Get him back!" Ordered one of the thugs in front of Harry as several evaded the parts of the car heading toward them. Harry didn't wait for them to regroup and began ruining their minds one by one as he walked toward the only one who seemed to have enough magic in their group and was looking at his colleagues with wide eyes.

Harry soon had to dodge under a vine and was surprised to see the man with several seeds out on his hand and one being the origin of the vine that tried to seize his arms. Harry tried to attack the man with his **Mental Warfare** but didn't get past the barriers the man had on his mind and didn't force the issue.

Black flames soon pooled around him as he eyed the plant-grower and Harry sent him a beatific smile before everything became engulfed in his **Black Fire.**

* * *

 **AN:** And here it is, the second chapter!

So yes, somehow I don't think anyone should be surprised, Harry will be a powerful little guy.

And thanks Tsunashi777, I had this idea a long time ago but hesitated on how to develop it and write a fic around it. Finally, I found how to turn it with integration of the two universes.

So yes, there will be a return to the Magical World and Dumbledore, soon, I guess.


End file.
